Tusken's Tale
by DarthRed563
Summary: Fan fiction of what could of been done with Tusken Raiders/Sandpeople. Shows new aspects of the events between revenge of the sith and a new hope. Obi Wan was on Tatooine for a while so he must have done something. Obi Wan ends up finding something that he never would have guessed.


Tusken's tale

Written by DarthRed563

Youtube channel: channel/UCENcu3sI1ACDiE06ZnAxq-w

Bar Scene

(Location: Mos Eisley cantina)

Ben Kenobi is regular to the cantina. Sitting at his same old spot as he usually does, to help pass time. Only this day, he over hears other patrons talking about Tusken Raider attacks. One patron is human speaking basic and another is an alien speaking his species language. Being a Jedi master, he must help people in need. He approaches the patrons and meets a bare metal protocol droid.

Ben: Hello there!

TC-3: Hello, I am TC-3 human cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication.

Ben: Would you mind translating for me?

TC-3: certainly, I live to serve!

Ben: What seems to be the matter? [TC-3 translates]

Human patron: This is local moisture farmer union 356 business stay out of it!

Alien patron: [TC-3 translates] Yeah, mind your own business! If you know what's good for you.

Ben: [Force persuade] you will tell me the sand people attacks.

Human patron: I will tell you the about the sand people attacks. We are currently facing what is known as the great drought. We are farming almost no moisture, the sand people are taking the very little we do farm. They are also feeling the great droughts effect.

Ben: Is that all you know?

Alien patron: [Translated] that's pretty much it. I we will be fighting back against the sand people with whatever means necessary.

Ben: I think that is enough to go off of, thank you. I hope this helps with your troubles. [Ben pulls out a pouch of republic credits and hands them to the patrons. Then begins to walk away]

Human patron: Republic credits? These are basically useless in the outer rim!

Alien patron: [translated] then let me have yours.

Human patron: No! They're mine!

Bar fight begins to break out over the republic credits. Blasters are drawn and shots began to fire. Alien patron and a few others die due to the shootout. During the bar fight TC-3 who belong to the alien patron ran out the door after ben.

TC-3: My former master was killed during the fight. I wish to serve you now master.

Ben: Ah! I could use your help translating with the sand people.

TC-3: Sand people? The ones that having been attacking everyone?

Ben: Don't worry, I have lived through worse and so shall you by my side.

TC-3: Of course master, I shall never leave your side.

Ben and TC-3 began to get in Ben's land speeder parked in front of the cantina. Before they leave the hologram cantina sign in front of them begins to change. From drink specials to now saying no more droids are allowed in the cantina.

First contact

While investigating the sand people attacks Ben and TC-3 stumble upon a battles after math. While keeping their distance, Ben parks the lander speeder. Using binoculars, Ben is able to get a closer look at the scene. He sees a few battle worn moisture farmers and a large group of Hutt mercenaries. The combined groups successfully defended off the sand people attack. Not only that but they managed to take the surviving sand people and have them as their prisoners. It appears the Hutt mercenaries are preparing and execution lead by a gamorrean warrior veteran.

Ben: We must save the sand people! No one deserves to be executed.

TC-3: ERR we? I am no battle droid.

Ben: [sighs] I must save the sand people then.

TC-3: I like your plan, master!

Ben: what plan?! The only thing we figured out so far is that you're staying behind.

TC-3: What an excellent way to start your plan master! I will guard the speeder.

Ben: [chuckles] I will try to sneak down there and free the sand people, hopefully without getting noticed.

TC-3: The probability of that is low, very low.

Ben: I still must try.

Ben begins to sneak towards the heavily guarded moisture farm. Successfully sneaking past the first few patrolling gamorrean warriors. Finally getting close enough to see the captured sand people. A few of the sand people notice Ben and They began to start talk amongst each other in Tusken. Ben tries to hand signal them be quiet, as he is almost to their position. As he begins to free the first few sand people, he is spotted.

Ben draws his hidden light saber and rushes towards the mercenaries before they can alert the others. Unable to get to them before they alert the others Ben begins to stand his ground, deflecting blaster shot after blaster shot. A few of the blaster shots and deflected perfectly and sent right back to the mercenaries who shot them, killing them.

While Ben is standing is ground the sand people have all been freed and began to grab any weapons they can. A few of them are able to find their gaderffi staffs and began to fight the axe wielding gamorrean warriors. By now all the mercenaries on the moisture farm are aware of what is happening and making their way towards the chaos.

By now most of the sand people are now wielding weapons either staffs, axes, or even a few blasters. Ben has worked his way back to the group of sand people uniting to fight under one banner. The scene is pure chaos with bodies littering the ground and the screams of sand people fighting. With a Jedi master on the sand people's side, the battle easily won.

The remaining Hutt thugs left alive are chased down and slaughtered by sand people. Looking around Ben is relieved to see the moisture farmers left at the beginning of the battle. Ben is approached by Ur'Ur a Tusken commando war lord and his elite Tusken raider commandos. Without TC-3 there is a clear communication barrier.

The lesser Tusken warriors began to rush back to their camp. While the Warlord begins to try to speak to Ben, without any luck of him understanding. Warlord begins to use hand gestures and it is clear he wants Ben to follow him. The group begins to walk in the same direction the lesser warriors ran.

Tusken raider village

After walking for two or three hours, Ben can finally see where the Sand people are taking him. It is a Tusken raider village, not the normal sized camp most sand people live in. Instead of having twenty to thirty sand people, this village seems to have a hundred plus sand people living there. Ben hits a homing beacon which will tell TC-3 to start heading towards his location.

The Tusken Warlord Ben has been traveling with orders his men to take bens lightsaber. Ben offers up no resistance to this because he is here to fix a problem, not make it worse. The group begins to enter the village, Ben has never been to a Tusken raider camp yet alone a village. While entering the village, the women and children notice Ben and hide in their tents.

They make their way to the middle of the village, where there is a larger tent compared to all the rest. Which happens to be the tent that the sand people are escorting Ben to. As Ben enters, immediately all the sand people in the tent begin to scream and shake their weapons in the air. Only a few seem to have been prepared for his presence there thus not reacting like the rest.

On the far side of the tent are five chairs looking similar to thrones. These thrones are for the four war lords and the chieftain. All seats are occupied besides one that is empty. Starting on the left is the Bantha rider warlord named Birk Zrarr then the Supreme war lord who is second in command named Ban Tutok. The middle throne is the head throne for the chieftain also known as Jundland general whose name is Mik'a Grr'ur. Next is the Tusken commando warlord's seat which is empty. Lastly is the Tusken warrior war lord's throne, whose name is Shoc Zokvirr.

By this time TC-3 has made his way to the Tusken village in Ben's land speeder. TC-3 makes his way to the tent with ease. This is due most of the sand people still in their tents because of Bens appearance. If it wasn't for that TC-3 most likely would have been torn apart limb by limb. TC-3 enters the tent and Ben sees this.

Ben: Finally TC-3, I need you to translate. [TC-3 will translate for the Tuskens as they speak]

TC-3: No problem master, as you know I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. [TC-3 begins to listen in on what the Tuskens are saying] It's not good master, not good at all for you at least. The angry one there is the supreme warlord and he believes you must executed.

Ban Tutok begins to walk closer to Ben while still screaming. Ur'Ur and his commandos step between Ben and the approaching supreme warlord.

Ur'Ur: Without this outsiders help, I and many others would have been executed! We owe him a debit!

Ben: I am here to help you and people, not cause any trouble

Chieftain Mik'a: [stands up and doing so makes the room go quiet] your help is welcome, are people are going to start dying of thirst soon. Help us figure out where all the water is going.

Ben: I will do everything I can to help but I must help from the shadows. My presence must remain hidden on this world.

The chieftain walks towards Ben and puts his hand on his shoulder then nods his head.

Mik'a: Our people are good at remaining hidden when we need to be, so we will help you remain hidden as well. After your day you must need rest so Ur'Ur will escort you to a tent, which will be yours for the time being.

Ben: You are a most gracious host, thank you.

Ur'Ur: This way

Ur'Ur escorts ben and TC-3 to their tent then leaves them to rest. Ur'Ur doesn't say much on the walk to the tent as he is also tired. After reaching the tent Ur'Ur walks to his home and rests considering his day was even more eventful.

The vision

It is now the middle of the night, TC-3 is deactivated to save power. Ben is sleep and that is when he has a vision. It is of a Tusken child who isn't extremely force sensitive but seems to be slightly above average. His midichlorian count is nowhere near Anakin Skywalker's was as a child. However, this child is gifted in other ways.

Most Jedi have only a few force powers they can use, while specializing in one or two powers specifically. This child has the ability to access many powers. The child may not specialize in certain force powers but his range of powers is a rare gift. Ben sees that the child will be able to use weaker versions of powers like battle meditation and even force shatter.

Ben sees much darkness inside the boy, much like a Jedi he once knew. Being a Tusken Raider the child's species is prone to hatred. Ben sees glimpses of a path that may happen with the boy slaughtering many other Tuskens to take control of the species.

Due to the child's force sensitivity, the boy will be able to learn basic. Which is the most common language in the galaxy, no other Tusken is known to have been able to learn this. With his many skill sets ben does see part of the vision where the boy takes the light side path. Uniting the Tusken tribe's one banner and ridding Tatooine of the Hutt cartel and other small crime syndicates. He will bring peace to Tatooine but will he help bring peace to the galaxy? That is the uncertain part.

The vision ends with a flurry of dark side temptations of the Tusken. Ben sees the child kneeling to a sith lord who he can't make out. Ben then yells no! Before waking himself up by yelling, Ben catches a small glimpse of the Tusken reacting to Ben's voice. As if somehow the Tusken heard Ben through the vision.

An old friend returns

TC-3: [reactivated by bens screaming] AHHH!

TC-3 runs and trips next to Ben while still screaming. The clunk on TC-3 hitting the ground fills the room. Then a moment of silence between the two.

Ben: Well hello there! You in one piece TC?

TC-3: Scanning…. All my circuits appear to be in the right places. If it's alright with you I'd like to go back offline for a while.

Ben: That's fine, I need to be alone for a while to meditate.

TC-3 while still laying there goes back offline. Ben begins to meditate focusing on an old presence.

Ben: Master?... master?

Not being able to appear fully as a ghost, Ben can only hear his former master's voice.

Qui Gon: Did you have the vision as well?

Ben: I did master! Who is the child? What did the vision mean?

Qui Gon: I do not have long, I believe the child is chieftain Mik'a Grr'ur's son. You have a different destiny, you must not train the child. Only help him find his rightful master.

Ben: Who? Master Yoda? Is there even any other Jedi still alive?

Qui Gon: I do not know, I will meditate on the matter as you must in your spare time. For now you and the child are in extreme danger. You must take the child and leave the Tusken village immediately. We may not be the only ones who had this vision.

Ben: Vader? The emperor? Or someone else entirely?

There is no response, It appear Qui Gon Jinn's connection has weakened and faded away. Ben remains in a meditated state trying to think of what he must do. Hours past and the sun has risen. A Tusken servant enters the tent breaking ben's concentration.

Ben: TC! [TC-3 reactivates and begins to stand up]

TC-3: Yes master?

Ben: Ask the Tusken why he is here.

TC-3: [speaks Tusken and the servant replies] we have been summoned to the tribe council master.

Ben: We have no time to waste, let's get going.

The three walk out of the tent and the servant points to the main tent. The same tent where Ben and TC-3 had been the day before. The Tusken servant then heads off in a different direction. Ben notices on the way to the tribe council, that the nearby Tuskens are almost not afraid of him at all anymore. The two made their way to the tribe council.

Father and son

Ben and TC-3 enter the council tent, the whole council is seated with many other Tuskens present. This time Ben is able to take a better look around the tent and notice things, he didn't before. The tent seems to also hold many Tusken artifacts and Bantha skins with primitive drawings on them. Once the chief notices Ben he's stands up and begins to announce their discoveries. TC-3 immediately begins to translate for Ben again.

Chief: Our scouts have found what we believe is the source of the major drought. We have found five locations of interest. Four of them being massive moisture evaporators, sending all the water to the main storage tanks at the fifth location.

Ben: We should focus our attention on the holding… [Ben is interrupted by Ban Tutok, the supreme warlord]

Ban: This outsider forgets his place, did he forget our people couldn't even take on a small moisture farm.

Ur'Ur: We must unite the tribes once more for the survival of our people.

Chieftain Mik'a: Easier said than done, the tribes haven't united in centuries

Birk: I will send my bantha riders out as messengers to the other tribes, they will come and aid our cause.

Ben: That is going to take time and time is something we just do not have!

Birk: My riders will leave immediately.

Birk the Bantha rider warlord and his bantha riders begin to leave the tent. They all get on their banthas and head in different directions to the different tribes. Due to how slow banthas move, they may be gone awhile. While they are gone Ben brings up another issue with the remaining council.

Ben: Chieftain Mik'a, there is something I must tell you.

Mik'a: Speak freely my friend.

Ben: I had a vision in my sleep, one of your children may be force sensitive. I must take him away from here. I may not have been the only person to have had this vision. If so this puts your people and son in grave danger of the galactic empire.

Ur'Ur: It is as our ancestors have foreseen.

Ur'Ur points to the old bantha hide with primitive drawings on it. Ben inspects the drawings and what he finds depicts a story of a young Tusken. The drawings show a young force sensitive Tusken uniting the tribes against a massive foe. Bringing down their opponents and bring peace to their people. The room begins to fill with screams of Tuskens.

Mik'a: Silence! Voc! Tark! Present yourself to the Jedi.

Two sons of Mik'a begin to work their way through the room filled with other Tuskens. The towering Tusken warriors present themselves to Ben. Ben instantly notices the two Tuskens are way too old to be the child he saw.

Ben: These two are much too old to be the child in my vision. I saw a Tusken who wasn't a fully a child but not an adult yet either.

Mik'a: Silvos? My youngest son, he hasn't even gone through his trail yet.

The whole entire room turns toward a small statured boy. Instantly making a clear path between the boy and Ben. The Tusken child points his index finger on his chest. Ben begins to hand motion the boy towards him. While the boy is making his way towards ben, ben turns his head back to the chieftain

Ben: Trail? What trail?

Mik'a: The right of passage of all Tuskens at the age of fifteen but my son is merely fourteen.

Ben: What exactly does this trail entail?

Mik'a: He must travel into the dune sea to seek a krayt dragon. Slay it then take the pearl from within its stomach to bring back to our people. We use the pearls for trade with jawas bringing small prosperity to our people.

Ben: This is too dangerous for a child, especially on of his stature.

Ur'Ur: There is much more to it than that. If he is the boy from the drawings then he must go to the cave of the grand krayt. Where many Tuskens have gone before and never returned.

Silvos: Father, I can't! [Ben nods in pure agreement]

Mik'a: You must my son! It is for the sake of our people.

Ben: This is madness!

Ur'Ur: Not if he finds the staff of our people before being spotted by the grand krayt. The drawings show it is the only weapon that can kill than grand krayt. Finding it in the cave will be a challenge.

Mik'a: It will most likely be among the dead my son.

Ur'Ur: It is settled then! Silvos must go now without preparation as we all have done for our trails.

Ben: I will accompany the child for his trail.

Silvos: No! I can see now, I must go alone.

Ben: Fine but you must let the force be your guide and know this, Fear is a path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.

Silvos: I do not fear my path any longer.

Silvos begins to leave the tent. Not knowing what is fully awaits him ahead during his trails. Whether it is ignorance or courage, he is unafraid of the grand krayt.

The Trail

Silvos arrives at the dune sea after hours of walking, suddenly he collapses. The scorching suns are at the highest point in the sky. His mouth is dried out from dehydration. He laws there and begins to think of his dad and his people. While thinking of them, he begins to stand up and power his way forward. Without his motivation, he would still be laying on the ground.

He begins to search for the grand krayt dragon's cave. Not having much luck, he goes to the top of the closest tall dune. Silvos searches the desert horizon for any sign of the cave. Disappointed by his findings, he begins to work his way back down the dune.

While making his way down the dune, the sand begins to shift. The shifting sand then reveals a small hole on the side of the dune. He digs out the hole big enough to crawl into. After some digging and crawling through the hole, Silvos emerges in the grand krayt dragon's cave. Realizing the recent sand storms must have covered up the caves entrance.

After taking a few steps, the holes light begins to fill the cave. Silvos is now able to see the bodies of young Tuskens littering the ground. He begins to search around the bodies for the staff of his people. As he flips over a Tusken corpse, he finds what he assumes is the staff. It just wasn't what he was expecting.

Half the size of a normal gaderffi staff but it seems to have been made by some alien technology. Although he doesn't understand how he is going to kill the grand krayt with it, it just feels right when he grasps it.

In front of Silvos are two paths. One dark tunnel going to the left and one partly lit tunnel going to the right. The right is only lit up due to the angle of the entrance he came in from.

Silvos choses to go down the right tunnel, not just because it is lit. It also seems to being drawing him in that direction, he sense something that way. After walking down the right path for a while, he reaches a dead end. Only instead of a cave wall, it is an ancient cement wall with designs and patterns.

Whatever is drawing to him from the other side seems to be drawing him in more and more. The feeling is so overwhelming that he begins to try pushing the wall even hitting it with his newly acquired staff. Of course he ends up having no luck with either. He sits on the ground and closes his eyes. Trying to focus on how to get to the other side. Suddenly he hears a mysterious voice.

Voice: I can help you open the secret door but you must do as I command.

Silvos: Who are you? Why do you want to help me?

Voice: I sense you are going to play a vital role in the galaxy, but only if you can get past the wall. I will explain anything you want to know later.

Silvos: What must I do?

Voice: Harness your fear, your anger, and your hate. Only by doing this, can you get the strength to lift the wall.

Silvos: I do not know much of the force but I do know that is a path to the dark side. I will find my own way to get past my obstacle.

Voice: Hmmm you seem determine to be a Jedi, why?

Silvos: I must become a Jedi in order to save my people.

Voice: I see, sorry for deceiving you. I had to truly know what you stood for.

Silvos: Deceive me? Does that mean you are a Jedi or is this just another trick?

Voice: My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, A former Jedi master and teacher to Ben Kenobi. He was my padawan learner before I was slain by a lord of the sith, known as Darth Maul.

Silvos: For some reason, I know that is the truth.

Qui-Gon: The force can allow a Jedi to do many things. Whether it is detecting lies, overcoming obstacles, and even being the first of your species to speak Galactic basic like you have. The more you become one with the force, the better you will be able to speak basic. However the dark side can cloud these and many other things.

Silvos: There is just so much to learn about becoming a Jedi.

Qui-Gon: Yes there is, lets continue this later as for now you have to finish your trail. Focus on lifting just the middle section of the wall. You must let go of everything you fear to lose most.

Silvos extends both arms trying to raise part of the wall. The middle section slowly begins to move. It keeps raising a bit, then goes down but he eventually gets the middle section to the section to the top locking it in place.

Silvos: I did it! I can't believe I actually did it!

Qui-Gon: Good, now continue on inside and see what you can find. I can only help you for a little bit longer.

Silvos walks inside, not fully understanding what he is looking at. A ray of natural light is directly beaming in the middle of the room, shinning directly onto a podium. Something seems to be floating/glimmering above the podium. Silvos walks towards the podium and see it is a clear crystal floating.

Silvos: What exactly is this?

Qui-Gon: That is a kyber crystal, it is what a Jedi puts in his light saber.

Silvos: But I don't have a lightsaber…?

Qui-Gon: You do, you just didn't know it. The staff of your people is no staff.

Silvos: What should I do now?

Qui-Gon: Grab the crystal in one hand and your light saber in the other. Meditate and focus on using the force to deconstruct the saber, then put it back together with the kyber crystal inside.

Silvos walks up and grabs the kyber crystal. Then kneels next to the podium and uses the force to deconstruct his light saber with ease. When he tries to put it back to together, he doesn't have the same luck. Light saber components fall all over the ground.

Qui-Gon: Focus, you can do this. Every Jedi before you has accomplished this so can you.

The Jedi master's words seem to motivate Silvos. He tries again to construct his light saber, this time succeeding.

Qui-Gon: Now ignite your blade, the color will determine your stance in the force.

Silvos: [Ignites lightsaber] Blue? What does this mean?

Qui-Gon: Blue signifies a light side user who will go on to focus his time on mastering light saber dueling.

Silvos: I finally stand a chance against the grand krayt dragon!

Qui-Gon: Yes but my connection is fading. From this point on I cannot help you. Let the force guide you.

Silvos keeps his lightsaber on to help see a little better and defend himself if the need arises. As he turns around to head back where he came, he can hear the grand krayt's cry in the distance echoing through the cave. Having no fear he follows his way towards the cry. Leading him back to the cave entrance. The cry seems to becoming from the dark tunnel that he hasn't gone down yet.

He follows the dark tunnel, his only light is from is lightsaber. As he is walking down the tunnel the lightsaber is making a whizzing sound from him walking. The cry of the grand krayt grows louder. The tunnel leads ends up leading into a massive cave. Immediately after entering, he sees the grand krayt in the distance. His eyes glowing blue from Silvos's lightsaber.

The grand krayt launches itself towards Silvos, Silvos then slashes the grand krayt's chest. The light saber easily slices through the skin of the grand krayt. Hurting the krayt dragon but also making it angrier.

The grand krayt rises on its back legs, using its front legs to smack Silvos. Silvos flies across the cave until he hits a boulder. The whack also made him lose his lightsaber, as the light saber hits the ground it disengages. The Silvos is now wounded in utter darkness. Both opponents have sustain moderate injuries.

The grand krayt cries out and Silvos can hear it running towards him. Silvos begins to run the way towards where his lightsaber last was. The cry is getting louder and louder. Through the darkness Silvos luckily finds his lightsaber. He instantly turns it on to see the grand krayt. Silvos reached turned on his lightsaber just in time to reacted and swing his blade. Both opponents are in mid swing. Only Silvos's blade reaches first.

Slicing the side of the grand krayt's face. The grand krayt hesitates due to its injuries, giving Silvos the opportunity to attack again. Swing his lightsaber down as hard as he can, he carves through the neck of the grand krayt dragon. The head of the krayt falls to the ground, with the both collapsing moments after.

Silvos walks over to the side of the grand krayt, sticking his lightsaber in its side. Slicing it open to reveal its gizzard. He can see a glow through the gizzard and cuts it open as well. Revealing a glowing krayt pearl, white in color. Silvos marvels at the pearl before retrieving it. Now that his trails are over, an injured Silvos has to make the long trek back to his village.

Tribes united

Ben and TC-3 have been in there tent waiting on Silvos and the bantha riders to return. While waiting Ben has been trying to reach Qui-Gon Jinn but hasn't been having that much luck. Suddenly the weakened voice Qui-Gon utters a few words.

Qui-Gon: Silvos must go to Krant to seek his new master.

Ben: Who's on Krant? Why Krant?

There is no response from the Jedi master. However Ben and TC-3 hear lots of commotion coming from outside the tent. Doing as anyone would do, they head out to investigate. On the village outskirts, they see hundreds of Tuskens raiders approaching. Realizing the bantha riders who were sent to the other tribes were successful on their mission. Ben and TC-3 go to the main tent of the tribe's council and begin to inform them on what has occurred.

Ben: The other tribes have answer the call to arms, they are flooding in by the hundreds!

Chieftain Mik'a: Warlords gather your men, we strike now!

Warlords and Tuskens raise their weapons and begin to do a Tusken scream. They all start heading out of the tent to prepare for the upcoming battle. Only Leaving Mik'a, Ben, and TC-3 in the main tent. Then one of the bantha rider Tuskens runs in the tent. Clearly having urgent news that he needed to tell.

Tusken: I was the rider sent to the village of the suns god tribe.

Mik'a: A great ally they have always been in the past.

Tusken: They are all dead or at least that is what it looked like.

Mik'a: What, how?!

Tusken: I was able to flee before I was spotted but. Their numbers were too large to count, they all were in white armor besides one. The leader had similar armor but it was green, he was burning them alive! I think they are headed here next!

Ben: Those were Imperial storm troopers! If the one in green is who I think he is he is no storm trooper. He is a ruthless bounty hunter who tends to work for the Hutts. He goes by the name of Bobba Fett.

Mik'a: Were sticking to our main plan. Without water we as good as dead. With any luck, we will destroy the main holding tank and then our people will go into hiding.

Ben: Agreed. If I can get Silvos off the planet, the empire may just leave also. Getting the empire to leave is one of my top priorities because I and another must remain hidden.

Mik'a: My fellow Tusken, go find Ban Tutok. Tell him to take the women and children away from here. He will know what to do.

The Tusken bows to his chieftain. Then runs out of the tent looking for Ban Tutok the supreme warlord.

Mik'a: We have the numbers to take out the main holding tank. After that we will go into hiding and use guerilla warfare only. You must find my son and get him out of here. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. I just ask you to do this one last thing.

Ben: It will be done! When he finishes his training, he will return and help you save your people. That I promise!

Ben and Mik'a hug then part ways for a final time. Ben and TC-3 go to Ben's speeder and heads towards the dune sea. While the Chieftain rallies his people and leads them to battle.

The escape

Ben and TC-3 have made their way to the dune sea. Still able to find Silvos's tracks they eventually find Silvos himself. Ben pulls up to Silvos and Silvos squeezes in next to them. Ben starts heading towards Mos Eisley. Silvos being familiar with the land instantly notices this. Ben explains to him what has happened in his absence.

Silvos: No matter what I will come back and save my people, soon.

Ben: I know you will but the best thing we can do now is get you off Tatooine. This should draw the empire away from here. Giving your people a fighting chance.

Silvos: How am I even supposed to leave without a ship?

Ben: A group of smugglers owe me a favor. I'm sure if anyone can get you to Krant, they can.

TC-3: Smugglers… I'm glad I'm staying with you master.

Ben: I think Silvos will need you more then I will. You will be his droid from this point forward.

TC-3: This day just keeps getting better and better…..

Silvos: You'll be alright TC, I'm sure the smugglers won't be too bad.

The three of them reach Mos Eisley and head towards the cantina. The holographic bar sign flashing: No droids allowed, with what appears to be a hologram of TC-3.

TC-3: I think I'm going to stay and protect the speeder. It appears some people can hold a grudge…

Silvos: You'll have to tell me that story later TC!

TC-3: Ha Master

Ben: Let's get going Silvos, try not to stare at her. She doesn't like it when people stare.

Ben and Silvos walk into the cantina. Immediately the whole bar turns and stares at Silvos, not used to seeing a Tusken raider in town. As Ben leads Silvos to the back table with a red Twi'lek female and a Jawa male, the bar patrons lose interest in Silvos.

Ben: Hello again, I believe you two still owe me that favor.

Twi'lek: ah if it isn't the old man.

Jawa: Uttini!

Twi'lek: ha what he said, what's with the Tusken?

Ben: He is the favor, I need you to smuggle him to Krant.

Twi'lek: Krant? The empire has had a lot of interest with that world lately.

Silvos: your smugglers! Smuggle!

Jawa: [makes loud unclear noises]

Twi'lek: watch you self, you're not the first Tusken we've dealt with.

Silvos: Apologies miss…..?

Twi'lek: Manners, I like that in a Tusken. Miss Jekurra, Raven Jekurra and this here is my tech support. Also goes by Vekk Keesac.

Ben: Weren't there more in your crew last time? I recall at least a human and a Wookie.

Raven: Yeah, they are off doing a Kessel run. Doubt we will be seeing them again.

Ben: I liked the Wookie!

Raven: Me too, I guess I can take the Tusken to Krant.

Silvos: What are we waiting for?!

Raven: Drinks!

Raven raises her hand, signaling the waitress to come over to the group. Giving some sort of strong cocktails to Raven and Vekk. They immediately gulp down the drinks.

Raven: Now we can go to Krant!

Vekk: [chuckles]

The group heads over to the hangar of Raven's ship, grabbing TC-3 before they go. That's where they find a YT-2400. A brand new version of the YT-1300f. The most famous YT-1300f is the Millennium Falcon.

Raven: There she is! I call her The Silver Falcon. So much better than the piece of junk other members of my crew use.

Vekk: [speaks Jawaese, TC translate] I wouldn't even bring their piece of junk back to my people for scrap!

Silvos: The Silver Falcon certainly is a beautiful ship! I have never been this close to one.

Ben: It will get you where you to Krant, now is when we part ways. I do not have much to tell you besides meditate when you can. Qui-Gon may be able to help you since I no longer can.

Silvos: What will you do now?

Ben: What I've been doing. Helping those who need it but staying in the shadows. I cannot draw any more attention to myself then I already have.

Raven: Yeah yeah yeah, I'm not getting paid by the hour. Oh wait I'm not getting paid at all!

Ben: May the force be with you all!

Ben turns around and starts heading out of the hangar. The rest of them board the Silver Falcon and begin to take off.

Silvos: Before we go I must know what happened to my people, fly north.

Raven: North? Towards Hutt controlled territory?!

Silvos: My father and people could still be in battle. Does this ship have any turrets?

Raven: A couple, what are you thinking?

Silvos: They were trying to destroy a main moisture holding tank. If we could give them enough time, I'm sure they could do it!

Vekk: [TC translate] If the ship gets damaged, you're fixing it!

Silvos: I will do anything

Raven: We can check it out but if it's too dangerous, I'm out of there.

Silvos: Thank you Raven, this means more to me then you know.

Raven: Don't get all mushy on me now!

Raven piloting the ship heads towards the main moisture holding tank. While Silvos and Vekk man the turrets. As they approach they can tell the battle is raging between the Hutts and the Tusken army. Many dead are all over the ground. Silvos and Vekk begin to open fire on the Hutts, dropping them like flies. The Hutts were not prepared for an air assault.

Silvos: Circle around the holding tank and take us down a bit!

Raven: I'll try!

Silvos needed a better look at the battle, sensing something wasn't right. It is almost like the battle is too easy. Catching a glimpse of what appears to be his tribe, He can see one Tusken leading them. It must be his father, if not him one of the warlords but it seems less likely.

Suddenly troops begin to pour out of buildings surrounding the holding tank near his tribe. Clearly Stormtroopers and the bounty hunter Bobba Fett that Ben told Silvos about. Trying to turn his turret towards them but can't. His turret won't turn that far. He begins to fire on the main holding tank.

Raven: It's a trap, we must leave now!

Silvos: Those are my people and my father!

Vekk: We're doomed…

Raven: I see tie fighters in coming! Prepare yourselves!

TC-3: Look fellow droids near the holding tank.

Raven: Droids? Those are power droids! Aim for them.

TC-3: Kill the droids? What did they do?

Vekk: They have much power, big boom.

Silvos begins to shoot at the power droids while Vekk shoots at the incoming tie fighters. The storm troopers and Bobba are beginning to overrun the Tuskens. Silvos hits the power droids and they begin to explode next to the holding tank. Blowing a massive chunk of out the tank, water begins to pour everywhere. Vekk shooting down tie fighter after tie fighter and they begin to hit the ground. One hits the other side of the tank. Destroying enough of it where it begins to start falling over towards the storm troopers.

Bobba seeing this uses his jetpack to get out of the way. The tank lands killing many Stormtroopers and Tuskens but the Stormtroopers numbers are still many. The Tuskens accomplishing their mission begin to retreat. While retreating Bobba aims for the leader of the Tusken raiders. Shooting him in the back many times.

Silvos: Dad? No!

Raven: more tie fighters incoming let's get out of here!

Silvos: My dad!

Vekk: Get us out of here raven, now!

TC-3: The odds of us living our very bad, very bad.

Raven: Prepping the hyper drives.

Raven pilots the Silver falcon straight up, getting out of the atmosphere. Vekk still shooting down tie fighters while Silver Falcon is taking shoots. As they get out of the atmosphere, they see star destroyers. The star destroyers begin to shoot towards the Silver Falcon.

Vekk: Hyperspace now!

Raven: It's ready!

Raven engages Silver Falcon in to hyperspace going right between the star destroyers. The journey to Krant will take some time even with them in hyperspace. Silvos seems to be in shock. Vekk begins to run around the ship, taking damage control. Raven works her way back to Silvos, Hugging him.

Raven: The Empire enslaved my entire family, killing my sister and mother.

Silvos: Why would they do this!

Raven: It's just what they do honey! It gets better!

Silvos rips off is mask, needing to breath better. Raven surprised of what he looks like and how attractive he is. Being a nineteen year old "ruthless" smuggler. She kisses Silvos without giving it a second thought. Hoping to help ease his pain and her own desire. While they begin to kiss, TC-3 walks in on them.

TC-3: oh sorry master! [Stopping them from kissing]

Raven: I'm sorry, it's going to be a long trip. I'm going to my quarters now.

Silvos: Wait, did I do something?

Raven: No, I just need to rest.

Raven leaves the room and goes to her quarters. TC-3 and Silvos head to theirs. Silvos being mad at TC asks him to shut down for the trip. Silvos beginning to stare out a porthole, next to his bed. Thinking not of his father or people but of Raven.

This ends the first part of the saga.

Thanks for reading! If you liked it let me know, if you didn't like it let me know as well. I hope the cliff hanger keeps you wanting more and not making anyone angry.

Story side notes: Due to Disney buying Star Wars and taking so much out of the cannon. I figured why not change how the Tusken people are looked upon. Give a glimpse of what could be! I also hope you guys, enjoyed the small more hidden details in the story. That were never really explained in Cannon or Legends. Didn't notice them? Shoot me a message! Like the story and have ideas, message me! If you end up giving me a lot of creative thought, I will be sure to mention you in the next story. May the force be with you all!


End file.
